Skeleton-driven animation is widely used in the computer graphics industry, especially for interactive applications such as video games. However, such animations are often devoid of intricate physical motion details (i.e., secondary deformation) due to the small number of degrees of freedom (DoFs) in typical animation skeletons and the time-consuming manual work required to add physically-realistic secondary motions. With physically-based simulators, fine physical details up to the spatial and temporal resolution can be simulated. Unfortunately, simulating high frequency motions on top of an arbitrary skeleton-driven animation is rarely achievable in real time.